Disney Princess Challenge
The Disney Princess Challenge is a series, currently about Snow White and her journey to find love, despite her stepmother, the Evil Queen restricting it. We will use this page for all the different princesses seprate episodes, but section each princess off. Each princess story is known as a season. Time Periods *Snow White is set between 1500 and 1550's *Cinderella is set between 1850 and 1880's Characters Featured Snow White Characters * Snow White * J Huntington III * Bashfuletta White * Doc White * Dopey White * Grumpy White * Happy White * Sneezette White * Travis Scott Snow White.png Teen_Doc.png Child_Sneezette.png Grumpy_White_Child.PNG Happy_White_Child.PNG Dopey_White_Child.PNG Sleepy_White_Child.PNG Sneezette_White_Child.PNG Travis Scott.png Cinderella Characters *Cinderella White *Bruno *Lucifer *Lady Tremaine Huntington III (formerly, decessed) *Anastasia Huntington III (formerly) *Drizella Huntington III (formerly) Princess_Cinderella.png Lucifer.jpeg Bruno from Cinderella series.jpeg Episodes Snow White Episode 1 : DISNEY PRINCESS CHALLENGE - Snow White (15/12/19) Snow White and the Evil Queen move into Windenburg, where Snow is forced to cook, clean and do all the work in the house, while the Queen can just sit back and relax. Snow goes to the coffee shop to get treats for the Queen, and she meets J Huntington III and Justin Delgato. She's interested in both of them, but doesn't know who to be with. Episode 2: THE FIRST DWARVES!! - Snow White (18/12/19) Snow White chooses J as her prince. They had their first kiss and woohooed in the Evil Queen's bed. She becomes pregnant with twins, so she moved out of her stepmother's house to live in a small cottage to raise her children. Snow gives birth to 2 girls named Basfuletta and Doc. Episode 3: TWIN DWARF TODDLERS! - Snow White (21/12/19) Snow White is pregnant once again. She tells J, who is actually excited for more babies. Bashfuletta and Doc drive Snow crazy! Then J asks her out on a date, which she swiftly accepts, as she would do anything to stay away from her crying babies. Thankfully, the twins aged up to toddlers the next day. Then not long after, Snow gave birth to triplets!! A girl named Dopey and two boys named Grumpy and Happy. Episode 4: SEND HELP!! - Snow White (27/12/19) Snow White is struggling with newborns and toddlers that she is never feeling freshly awake and most of the babies age up into toddlers. Episode 5: ALL 7 DWARFS - Snow White (31/12/19) There are no more babies, but there are more toddlers. The final 2 babies Sneezette and Sleepy age up into toddlers. Episode 6: VOTE FOR CINDERELLA - Snow White (4/1/20) Sneezy and Doc age up into children and we must decide as a community to which girl out of the two should become Cinderella. Who will win the poll? Episode 7: CINDERELLA REVEALED - Snow White (6/1/20) The next princess Cinderella has been chosen, it will be Doc! Doc ages up into a teen and Snow White helps the kids with their character values. Next time, will be the final Snow White episode. Episode :A FAIRYTALE ENDING..? - Snow White SNOW WHITE CHALLENGE END (9/1/20) All the kids have reached teenhood and it seems like Snow has finally met her prince charming. She meets a man named Travis, who ends up becoming her boyfriend. Cinderella Episode 1: Disney Princess Challenge - Cinderella (17/1/20) Doc White becomes Cinderella and moves into the chateau. Although she thinks she will be living a lovely life, things are not what she thinks when she ends up having to work for her step-sisters Drizella and Anastasia and her step-mother Lady Tramaine. Things are not great as Cinderella finds out her dad J Huntington has died. Episode 2: Disney Princess Challenge - Cinderella (23/1/20) Cinderella is struggling with having to clean the house, do the laundry and cook every meal, but still dreams on meeting her prince charming. However, this goal in life ends up being harder than she thought when she ends up going to school 4 hours late due to having to do her chores beforehand. However, Cinderella does manage to meet Prince Alexander whilst at school, but things aren't looking great as it is also love day and the sisters are able to meet princes. Drizella meets Prince Khan and Anastasia meets Prince Edward. Anastasia also meets Cinderella's brother Grumpy, who she seems to have developed a crush on and vice-versa. Episode 3: Disney Princess Challenge - Cinderella (25/1/20) Lady Tramaine decides to throw a ball for her daughters Drizella and Anastasia, but needs money to do so. She Lady Tramaine goes on a date with a man named Dustin Brooke and he quickly becomes her boyfriend and fiance! Realising that Dustin has a wife and a child, Lady Tramaine manages to convince him to leave his wife and he moves in with all his money, leaving his wife and child with no money whatsoever. However, Lady Tramaine kills Dustin once she has all his money as she believes she no longer needs him. Meanwhile, Cinderella and Anastasia become closer and more friendly towards each other as they have both lost a father. The ball is held and Anastasia still likes Grumpy and meets another prince, whilst Cinderella works behind the bar and Prince Alexander seems to take notice of her. Episode 4: A "Secret" Date - Cinderella (29/1/20) Anastasia takes Cinderella to a bar as Cinderella has been kind to Anastasia and the two are getting closer with each other. When she is there, Cinderella decides to sing, which brings a lot of attention from the other people in the bar including Prince Alexander. Drizella also later attends the knight night being held at the bar and brings all the other princes along with her including her love interest Prince Aaron. Anastasia decides to bring her crush Grumpy White along to the bar in hopes to go a step further with Grumpy. After Cinderella speaks more with Alexander, the two chat outside and watch the clouds, bringing the two closer. One afternoon, Cinderella secretly invites Prince Alexander over where they sneak off to a quiet area far away from the mansion where they share some romantic time together, becoming love interests, but issues rise when Lady Tramaine spots them together from the tower, deciding to make sure moments like this never happen again. Episode 5: Disney Princess Challenge - Cinderella (31/1/20) Lady Tramaine announces that her daughter Drizella must marry Prince Alexander - the same prince who Cinderella has fallen in love with - to make Cinderella's life more miserable after the secret date Cinderella and Alexander had the night before. Drizella and Alexander marry, breaking Cinderella's heart and Lady Tramaine then tells Anastasia that she will be next to marry a prince, not letting her daughter be with Grumpy, causing Anastasia to also be heartbroken and break things off with Grumpy, but she appears to still love him. Episode 6: A Royal Accident - Cinderella (3/2/20) Drizella finds out she is pregnant but its believed that it is not her husband's - Prince Alexander - which turns out to be true, it's someone else's! Meanwhile, Cinderella spends time with her sister - who is also her fairy godmother - Sneezette who advises her that happiness will come soon enough. Alexander is not enjoying life with Drizella and they have zero love with each other, especially when she flirts with Prince Aaron. Meanwhile, Anastasia shares her first kiss with Grumpy and they agree to run away together. Episode 7: Disney Princess Challenge - Cinderella (5/2/20) Cinderella asks her fairy godmother (Bashfuletta) to change her look so she can attend the ball. Cinderella shares a slow dance with Prince Kian where the two share their first kiss and become romantic interests. Meanwhile Anastasia runs away and escapes the chateau with grumpy thanks to Cinderella and the fairy godmother. Drizella's son also ages up into a toddler. Episode 8: Ding Dong - Cinderella - (8/2/20) Cinderella visits Snow White and her siblings at the cottage and is happy that Anastasia is happy living there and getting her happy ending. Lady Tramaine goes on a date with Thorne Bailey and convinces him to leave his spouse, which he does and they become a couple. Lady Tramaine tries to kill Thorne with sharks, but it only works with piranhas, leaving Lady Tramaine with almost $50,000. Fed up with and now despising Lady Tramaine, Prince Alexander decides he can't take it and demands that he and Drizella moves out to head back to his kingdom. The two move, leaving Cinderella to live alone with Lady Tramaine, much to Cinderella dismay. However, this thankfully doesn't last long as Lady Tramaine finally dies of old age leaving Cinderella the only one in the chateau and allowing her to officially become a princess. Episode 9: ROYAL WEDDING - Cinderella - (14/2/20) Now with Lady Tramaine dead, Cinderella is free to live a happier life and get married. She goes swimming with her mother Snow White, who gives Cinderella some advice. Whilst visiting the house, it is revealed that Anastasia and Grumpy had a son. Cinderella makes things official with Prince Kian and the two marry as soon as they engaged. On their wedding day, Cinderella and Kian start trying for babies for the next generation of the challenge and realising that they are not meant for each other, Prince Alexander and Drizella decide to divorce as she tells him he deserves to be with someone he is actually in love with, leading to them at least divorcing on good terms with each other. Anastasia, Grumpy, Drizella and her son all move back into the chateau. Category:Episodes Category:Challenges Category:Windenburg Category:Magical Series Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Princes Category:Snow White Characters Category:Cinderella Characters